The present invention relates to board games and, more particularly to a board game related to the field of medicine.
There are numerous board games of the type wherein each player in turn moves his or her token along a prescribed path, as determined by a chance-determining element, and thereupon can enter into certain transactions determined by the nature of the game. For example, such games have dealt with real estate investment, the stock market, shopping, sporting events, etc. To our knowledge there has been only one such game which deals with medicine, namely; Medigame, a game in which each player experiences simulated health service transactions which relate in some way to Medicare. No board game of which we are aware deals with delivery of medical services from the point of view of a physician or, more specifically, of an intern.
Often in the past there have been some clever board games devised which deal with rather complex and technical subject matter. These games have not acheived wide public appeal because their highly technical nature made it difficult for the average person to fully understand the principles of the game. The fact that medicine is highly technical and therefore not well understood by lay people may be the reason for the lack of medically oriented board games.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a medically-oriented board game which deals with the complexities of medicine and yet is capable of being played by persons having virtually no knowledge of or experience in medicine.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a medical board game which is enjoyable to play and is also educational.
It is another object of the invention to provide a board game which simulates the life of an intern in a large teching hospital.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a medical board game which can be played on one intellectual level wherein knowledge of medicine is important or at another intellectual level wherein no such knowledge is required but can be acquired during the course of play.